


The Only Way to End a Rough Day

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: "Do you actually think you could rub my feet while you’re at it? They’re so sore.”“Ew, no! They’re nasty, I can hardly stand the smell from where I am!”“Please? Pretty please? Take pity on a dying man,” Kuroo begged as he moved his legs up to tap his feet all over Daichi. He felt a pair of strong hands grip his ankles and suddenly his whole body landed on the floor in a heap.“Go take a bath instead. You’ll feel better,” Daichi laughed as he stepped over Kuroo’s lifeless form.Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a rare ship:Kurodai + Slice of Life





	The Only Way to End a Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/gifts).



“I’m home,” Kuroo called out as he shuffled in the door of their apartment, groaning as he slipped his feet out of his shoes.

“Welcome home. Are you alright?” Daichi chuckled, spinning his computer chair away from his desk where he was working.

“I basically walked through every section of Tokyo today, so no, definitely not fine.”

“You didn’t take the train?”

“Don’t snark me, Dai, I’m too tired.”

Daichi shook his head as he slipped off his glasses and set them on his desk. He did a quick save of the article he was writing for his sports column and stood up to join Kuroo who was collapsing onto the sofa.

“That bad, huh?”

“I don’t mind going on sales calls. I mean, that’s what I do! But when they call me in the middle of the afternoon ordering me to rush to the other side of town for an impromptu meeting when I was just there _that morning_ …  I swear I don’t know how our company’s going to survive if our management doesn’t get more organized.”

Kuroo swiveled on the cushion to lean his head back against the armrest, covering his eyes with his arms to block out the overhead light. His legs stretched out to the other armrest, resting on Daichi’s lap where his boyfriend accepted them without question. Daichi hummed in understanding and rubbed his hand soothingly against Kuroo’s leg.

“I’m sorry. At least you have the day off tomorrow.”

“Hmm, that’s true. That feels good.”

“This?” Daichi asked as he began rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of his calf. He laughed as an orgasmic moan slipped from Kuroo’s lips. “Whoa, that was quick.”

“You filthy old man! Do you actually think you could rub my feet while you’re at it? They’re so sore.”

“Ew, no! They’re nasty, I can hardly stand the smell from where I am!”

“Please? Pretty please? Take pity on a dying man,” Kuroo begged as he moved his legs up to tap his feet all over Daichi. He felt a pair of strong hands grip his ankles and suddenly his whole body landed on the floor in a heap.

“Go take a bath instead. You’ll feel better,” Daichi laughed as he stepped over Kuroo’s lifeless form. He faked sobbed against the carpet, but his cries were ignored as Daichi returned to his article. With a huff, he forced himself to his throbbing feet and shuffled his way into the bathroom to take his bath.

It did feel like a miracle, the warm, fragrant water seeping into his skin. He felt his body releasing all the tension from the day and a satisfied sleepiness washed over him. The only thing it didn’t seem to help was his feet, he noted with a pout.

Eventually, he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a robe and went straight back to the sofa to relax. He turned the TV on and switched it to an evening comedy show as he returned to his earlier position, stretched out across the sofa. It felt good, but he was missing his personal masseuse. Soon his eyes grew heavy as he tuned out the program, and he was nearly half-asleep when Daichi finally shut down his computer across the room.

Kuroo jerked out of his dozing state, startled by his feet suddenly being raised up.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were asleep,” Daichi said in a low, soothing voice. Kuroo sighed as he settled back down, smiling as Daichi settled himself beneath his legs once again.

“That’s okay, I wasn’t quite asleep yet.”

The shock had knocked the sleepiness out of Kuroo, but he still ignored the program as his gaze lingered on Daichi. His attention was on the TV, but his hands were attentively running up and down Kuroo’s legs, digging his thumb in just the right areas. He glanced over at Kuroo with a smirk as his hands slid lower and began rubbing his feet.

“Oh, thank God,” Kuroo groaned as he threw his head back, closing his eyes as pure pleasure swirled in his sensitive arches.

“I don’t mind being thanked, but God is a little much.”

“Ha, ha… but seriously thank you.”

“Of course, though it may take a while. You have the biggest feet in the world. I’m serious, you could probably set a world record with these flippers.”

“You jest, but you know what they say about men with big feet.”

“I do… and with my experience, I see no correlation.”

Kuroo gasped and leaned up, propping himself on his elbows to glare at his traitorous boyfriend.

“You should kiss my feet for that rude comment!” He demanded, slipping his foot out of Daichi’s hand to hover it in front of his face. Daichi raised his eyebrows at him, but after a moment a sinful grin spread across his face as he held onto Kuroo’s foot and kissed it gently. Kuroo blinked at him, stunned as heat immediately began pooling in his groin.

“Sex?” He asked Daichi as soon as his mouth began working again, and Daichi laughed.

“Are you asking if I want to have sex?”

“Please? That really flipped my switch.”

“Hm, I’ll have to remember that. Okay, we can have sex… if you can walk to the bedroom on your own,” He said with a twinkle in his eye. Before Kuroo could protest, Daichi slipped from underneath him and began walking toward the bedroom, already slipping his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

Kuroo cringed as soon as he was on his feet, but it didn’t stop him from stumbling across the apartment toward the bedroom. A fresh energy flickered through his veins as he followed the trail of clothes like breadcrumbs on a woodland path, eager to find his prize already waiting for him on the bed. He simultaneously pulled his sash loose as he shut the door behind him. With a shrug, his robe slipped off his body, and he slinked onto the bed like a panther stalking his prey.

“You know what the best thing about this is?” He purred as he pressed kisses all the way up Daichi’s legs.

“Mmmmm, what?” Daichi moaned, shutting his eyes as he leaned his head back against the pillow.

“I don’t use my feet during sex.”

Daichi chuckled and shook his head.

“You say that, but I think you _can_ use your feet during sex.” Kuroo stopped kissing Daichi’s stomach to stare at him in horror. Daichi opened his eyes to peek at him and laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you off the hook for tonight.”

 _I’ve created a monster_ , Kuroo thought as his filthy old man boyfriend winked at him with a mischievous grin. Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him just before he pounced forward, stealing Daichi’s grin away with his lips. _I wouldn’t want it any other way._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending this in Ash (and your roommate, ha ha)! I can't believe this was the only Kurodai I received (not counting a certain OT4 that's on my list, ha ha ha). I hope you enjoyed their domestic fluffiness! ;)


End file.
